


Как так получилось?

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: У Гуднайта нет ничего.





	

Этим утром Гуднайт не торопился вставать с постели, умываться, жевать свой завтрак, продолжать погоню — жить. Как будто поставил происходящее на паузу и удивлённо оглядывался. Как так получилось, и где он оказался?

У него не было дома. Родительский не в счёт.

У него не было работы. Охота за головами и стрельба на потеху толпе — это не работа, это занятие, которое можно бросить, отложить…

У него не было женщины. Ну, сами знаете, чтобы прятаться за его спиной, щебетать, стирать его одежду и требовать внимания.

И при этом он чувствовал себя… если вообще в такой ситуации уместно говорить о чувствах…

— Нужно купить тебе новую рубашку, эту уже не отмыть от крови, — ворчливо заявил Билли, входя в комнату, где они остановились. — И я съел твой завтрак, иначе бы он остыл. Наверное, у них найдется еще холодного мяса.

… таким счастливым.


End file.
